Twin Cities PBS
KTCA is a PBS affiliate located in Minneapolis/St. Paul, Minnesota. 1st Logo (1970s-1983) Nickname: "Dancing Lights" Logo: On a black background, we see a white light spin around and zoom away from the screen, towards the left. "KTCA" flashes in, one letter at a time, then below that, "St. Paul", then "Minneapolis", flashes in. Finally, a white flash makes the logo disappear. FX/SFX: Scanimate effects Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme Availability: A 1979 demo reel from the station has this logo. 2nd Logo (1983-1990) Nickname: "Tubular Letters", "Water Rectangle" Logo: On a light gray background, we see "KTCA", in a tubular font very similar to KQED's logo from around that time, along with "MINNEAPOLIS-ST. PAUL", both colored golden orange, flying away from the viewer from the bottom. About the same time, a rectangle containing water inside (possibly to represent the image of a lake) also flies in, but towards the viewer. They both rotate into a tilted position (plus the rectangle appears to flip for a bit), and when they join together, we fade out, though the water in the rectangle still creates little waves. FX/SFX: The KTCA logo flying into view, and the water rectangle sliding in. Nice effects for 1985. Music/Sounds: A downward synthesized glockenspiel tune, then 5 synth-glockenspiel notes, then one last note held at the end. Availability: Seen on Grant Wood's America, and more notably seen on 80s episodes of Newton's Apple. 3rd Logo (1980s-Early 1990s) Nickname: "KTCA Forest", "A Minnesota Original" Logo: On a black background with a blue spotlight, the same KTCA logo from the first ID moves to the left, along with a "2" in the same font, and "MINNEAPOLIS/SAINT PAUL", in Times New Roman font, underneath the logo, against a 2D forest. While doing that, a sun moves to the upper-right corner. Then, "A" and "MINNESOTA", looking like building blocks, drops down, while "Original" is written out in a cursive font, tilted at an angle, and "water ripples" occur. Variants: * There is a variant where the logo is still (even though it has the "water rippling" effect), and the text underneath the logo says "PRODUCTION". * Another variant is basically the same as before, but the text is in the font of the next logo and is beige-colored. FX/SFX: Decent 1980s computer effects. Music/Sounds: A synth-orchestra jingle, with the sound of birds calling, as well as a female announcer saying "The following is a production of KTCA – a Minnesota original." Availability: Extremely rare. Some local shows and specials might carry this logo, such as My Mary, a special of The Mary Tyler Moore Show. 4th Logo (1990-2000) Nickname: "Blue Waves" Logo: On a blue background that looks like undersea junk (though it's intended to resemble a forest), we see "KTCA", in a blue Aero Extended font, over "SAINT PAUL" and "MINNEAPOLIS", both stacked under "KTCA", andKTCA - CLG Wiki in a smaller white font. Waves come in from the left side of the screen, and when they leave, the screen fades out. Variant: There is a variant where the logo simply fades in, plus "Presentation" appears on the bottom. FX/SFX: The waves rippling. Music/Sounds: A fantasy-oriented keyboard theme composed by Ralph Schuckett. On the variant, we hear a synth-bass note being held, as well as a "BONG!" sound. It was also composed by Ralph Schuckett. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on 90s episodes of Newton's Apple as well as Once Upon a Tree when rerun on select PBS stations. 5th Logo (1994) Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: The light. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Hoop Dreams. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:PBS Category:PBS member stations Category:Television Category:United States Category:TV channels